To Love To Leave To Love Again
by DirtyLies
Summary: I can't say much without giving the whole story away..so read and you'll figure out! ]
1. Chapter 1

_Well;  
__It's called..  
__To Love; To Leave; To Love Again.  
__But that might change.  
__Um Pairing; I couldnt tell you, cause it would ruin it.  
__But I guess seeing as what it's under you will most likley guess. But there are others!  
__Slash? I'm not sure..so the rating is there just in case; though it might change.  
__Onward?  
__I think so!_

-------------------------------------

The day was nothing out of the ordinary. A young man sat at home cleaning out dusty long forgotten boxes.

The cold air whisped through the open windows, and fresh winter breeze was making its self known in the living room of the one story place.  
There he sat, this young handsome dark haired wizard. Straight out of Hogwarts this one had been! After the war being an aurora, wasn't in too much intrest for him any longer. So staying low, in a nice muggle home off the coast of England seemed like a right well idea. Alot of innocent; and not so innocent; people had died in the war. Among this group was Colin Creevey; who's younger brother mourned the loss of his older, Pavarti Patil; Of which Padama had lost her twin.Ginny Weasley; Who's whole family had lost their only daughter and sister. Kinglsey Shacklebolt; Remus Lupin; Minerva McGongal; Blaise Zambini; Terence Higgs; Lee Jordon; ;Hermione Granger; Hannah Abbott; Terry boot; Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy; who we all know died from a broken heart; A few namless death eaters.  
And of course; The dark lord himself.

It was a great victory for the fall of the dark lord; not a day went by that someone out there in the Wizarding world wasnt partying.  
But alas; all parties must come to end. He had done is mourning; and spent those depressing days alone talking to no one.  
And even though he would never truley move on; It was time to lay those things to rest. Let the dead rest in peace to be cliche' about it.  
As said before; nothing was out of the ordinary today except..  
For the strange knock amongst his door.

Pushing himself up off his knees, stretching while doing so, he pitter pattered across the hardwood floor to answer the door.

He pulled the door open and his face was confused.

He'd seen this face before..Long straight; but wavey, silky black hair flowing down her back. Piercing brown eyes; not tall; but not short either.

He couldnt quite place her name in his head, nor where he remembered her from.

"Harry?"  
Her voice was soft and lush, but she spoke with uncertaintiy.

"Mhm"  
Was all he could muster.  
"Come in?"  
He pushed the door open more and stepped aside.

Shakily she stepped inside the cosy home, warmth embracing her shaking body.

"Th..Thank you."  
She said teeth chattering.

"Can I get you something to drink?  
Coffee?  
Tea?  
Hot chocolate?"  
Such a gentleman this boy was.

"Hot chocolate is fine, thank you."  
She said polietly taking a seat at the kitchen table.

It seemed quite odd to her that this boy would let her in, not knowing who she was, or why she was here.  
But she took this as he might remember her.

"Do you remember me?"

He thought for a moment or two before shaking his head lightly while adding hot water to the two mugs.

She smiled this elegant warm smile.  
"I wouldn't expect you to, knowing how we were back then."

"Back then?"

"Yes..Back at Hogwarts..You do remember Hogwarts I would presume."

"Of course."

She smiled more to herself than him, remembering them way back then. Or rather really it wasn't quite that far in the past, only a few years or so out.

He joined her at the table setting down the mugs and a plate of biscuts in the middle.

She smiled at him that warm smile.  
She wasnt at all sure how to tell him who she was, it wasn't every day an enemy to say.. came to your house out of no where on a cold crisp December afternoon. It wasnt as if she hadn't planned anything out before, because in fact she had. It was all set in her mind ready to go, but as soon as that front door opened all things left her head. Nothing had changed about the boy, apperance wise. He had the same unruly black messy hair, the piercing green eyes, the strong herolooking face. The only thing that had changed was the glasses..they had been removed and instead replaced with contacts. But looking more closely she noticed that his glasses werent the only thing missing. Although not completly diminished, that lighting bolt scar had faded.

She took a sip of the hott beverage, savouring the taste in her mouth. She placed the warm mug down once more. Opening her mouth a little, but closing it just as quick. It was harder than she had thought it would be.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you,"  
she began slowly.  
He stared at her, waiting for her to go on.

She looked to her side. A nice decent looking home, lived in, which you find rarley now adays. It was quite fancy looking with white leather couches, a stero system placed on a wooden bookshelf stocked with books and CD's of sorts. A meduim sized crystal coffee table with numorous scattered papers amongst its top, a tv placed infront of it all and a cozy fireplace off to the side. She could see a number of boxes scattered against the white carpet, overflowing with papers and photo's, when a particular photo had caught her eye. The taller man was obviously Harry, wearing a hand knitted sweater with a Quidditch snitch stiched into the middle. And quite well she knew the smaller man wrapped in the taller boys arms. She sighed to herself.

She was starting to feel coming here wasnt such a grande idea.  
The silence was slowly starting to get to Harry as he coughed a little to hint to her.  
Her head whipped up quickly and she stared into his eyes.

'Today,' she thought, 'I'm going to break a heart..again.'

-------------------------------------------------------  
So that was my teaser Chapter!  
What do you all think?  
Comment?Review? Run around naked? Whatever you wish! Just feedback please!  
If i get enough, I shall promisingly post another chapter. Or rather the first chapter.

**Side notes; I wasnt sure what color nameless's eyes were. So I guessed; hopeing to be right!****And; The coast of England..? Not sure!  
****I think that's it;  
****Also I have no beta; And the program I write on is majorly shitty..and doesnt have spell check ;  
****So. Beta needed! Apply? Just say so in a review if you would like..  
****Thats all; Im quite sure.  
****Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well; Chapter one everyone._

_Not much to say I suppose._

_Go read!_

---------------------------

She smiled uneasily, taking a deep breath she said,

"Pansy..Pansy Parkinson."

Harry's eyes went wide, Pansy Parkinson..now he remembered where he had seen that face!

Although the young women sitting in front of him had long wavey black hair, the girl he knew back then had short chin length hair.

He wasn't at all angry to see her, in fact he was quite shocked.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of you being here today?"

"Um.." she slowly began.

She had forgotten! Through all the haze to state her name she forgot the reason to be here in this boys home.

But one look at that photo sent her straight back to knowing.

She bit her lip lightly, as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a fancy envolope and slid it slowly across the table.

He stared at the envolpe for which seemed like a decade but soon picked it up and turned it over. The letter was sealed with wax, deep green wax to be precious. But this wasnt any deep green wax, imprinted into the wax was a hand crafted serpent, and Harry and her both knew what this meant. Harry had seen this wax many times before.

He did nothing but stare at the wax, not knowing if he should open it or give it back.

"Open it..please?"

His eyes jerked up to meet hers. Brown into green, green into brown.

Turning the letter over in his hands he finally tore the wax into two sperate places.

Reaching in he pulled out a white folded card, which on the front read.

_'Wishing you will attened'_

Harry raised a firm eyebrow.

'Wishing to attend what?' he had thought to himself.

He slowly opened the letter, scanning it quickly he felt his heart drop.

Was this a joke? Some cruel, sick joke?

His eyes turned dark and she could see the glint of hurt in his eyes.

Dare he ask?

"Is this a joke?"

Somehow she knew this was coming.

She frowned slightly shaking her head.

"You excpect me to go? Excpect me to see him..after everything? To go..and celebrate this..this.."

"Say it..I deserve whatever you have to say to me."

He shook his head.

"This is bullshit. You couldnt have expected me to actually go?"

"I'm not sure what..I..It was a worth a try. Even knowing how you'd react."

He could feel the tears starting to swell in his eyes. This wasn't funny..it was never funny..

"You bitch."

She winced a little and nodded.

"I deserve that."

"You think..you can come here..come into my home. My sanctuary, and..do this to me! This is low, even for you."

He was now yelling without meaning to.

"It wasn't meant to be like that!"

She retorted yelling back.

Tears were streaming down both faces.

He wanted to tell her to leave. To go and never come back here again, but he couldn't, he needed to know everything.

He breathed deeply trying to calm himself down while wipeing at his eyes with the back of his hand.

She hung her head as tears silently streamed down her face.

She whispered and he almost didn't hear her.

"It wasnt suppose to be like this Harry..I..we..never wanted to hurt you with this. We thought maybe..I thought maybe..Maybe I thought wrong..I don't know what I was trying to do here..or trying to prove to you..or even myself..I just know..it felt right..and it still does..You can hate me Harry..you can never forgive me. I will understand, I always understood that. But don't hate him..It was never his fault.."

"He never had to love you."

He muttered coldly.

"I admit..that was his choice..but..If i hadn't..you know the story..Harry don't hate him for the things I've done. For the mess I've created, It was never his _or_ your fault. I don't expect forgiveness..I just..wish you'd see him."

"I think it's time for you to go.."

He said rising to his feet a little too quickly.

She slowly got to her feet.

"Please..think about it Harry?"

He walked her over to the door and opened it as soft snow fluttered into the room.

A storm was coming.

She passed through the door quietly and turned to face the older man.

He gave her this sad hurt look as he shut the door leaving her standing in the coldness of the dawing night.

He turned to the table and stared at the letter, tears already running down his cheeks. He turned away and sat down beside his boxes picking up a single photograph.

In this picture he was wearing the hand knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had made him, with the stiched on Quidditch snitch. And he had his arms around the smaller blonde haired boy.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1 end!

What do you think?

Review!

**Side notes; I bet you are all starting to piece things together;**

**eh eh.**

**review and another chapter will be up!**

**That is if anyone is enjoying this.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter two; which is really short, I apologize. I'll make the next one longer guys._

_Alsoo; alot of you say it's too high suspensed. So this chapter doesnt end with suspense :P_

_So yes; and ill tone down the suspense _

--------------------------------------------------

The preivous day events had be flashing in his head all night and early into the morning. He did not sleep a wink that night, and believed he wouldn't sleep easy for many nights to come.

He had thought..quite some time ago. That he was gone, that he would never hear from him again. Because after all; he's the one that said goodbye. But this sudden change to want to see him again had caused a million questions to race unanswered in his head.

This wasn't was fair to him. Sure he had been hurt then..and for quite some time after..but life went on..he gave up believing one day he'd come back. He was doing just fine until she showed up with that..that..mess waiting to happen.

Of course he wasn't going to go. He knew that already, he had always known.

This really wasn't fair!

Who does he think he is..who does she think she is..Yenta?

And even if she was trying to do..something he had thought about last night..why there..why is this situation. The idea was stupid and he layed it the rest for good.

He didn't understand, and thought of not understanding something this big scared him. Although he would never admit it to anyone.

Finally of laying in bed for hours on end he lazily lifted himself out and walked into the cold kitchen. Turning up the heat, he put a pot of coffee on and sat down at the table.

The letter had not moved from the place it was left last night and it lay there on the table almost saying.

_'Read me again..'_

Giving into the temptation he picked it up and read again.

_Congratulations_

_You are invited to our wedding;_

_Central Place Wedding Park;_

_It starts at 1;00 and ends till whatever time you crazy ex-hogwarts students want to leave; were still young arn't we!_

_Please RSVP as soon as you can;_

_Greatly appreacted._

_Pansy_.

He tossed the letter aside frowning to himself.

He wasn't going.

End of story. There was no way he was going to attend something where _he_ would be there.

It isn't as if he stilled loved him..God no!

He really had moved on..

He walked over the to coffee machine and flicked off the switch sighing inwardly.

Walking back over yet again to the boxes he sat infront of them, sorting out papers and whatnot.

He did not dare touch the photo's..too much memories were in the photo's..

All the love..the passion..the extacy..the deceit..betrayal..the lies..

It wasn't worth it to pick them up and look at what used to be. The past in the past and Harry knew those words very well. You can't change what happened. It's done, it's over, move on. The words sting, but he know's they're true.

This couldn't be it could it?This couldn't be all of his life, sitting in front of boxes reminiscing over the past. There had to be more than this..

He had spend days..months in this place. In this house..with his brown blah boxes..and his..books..and his..his..memories..

He had to get out of here..but something kept him back..something..kept him here all the while..

He walked over to the stero and pushed play as the soft music drowned out his sobs.

_I will prove to them 'tis not what they see.._

_As I try to prove more to me,_

_That my love really is gone.._

_And that I really have moved on._

'Why...Why did Draco Malfoy have to come back..'

he thought painfully to himself.

-------------------------------

Frick you guys! Chapter 2 is done.

It's short; I realize that..

But I had nothing more to say..

Sorry?

I think the next one will be longer..

**Side Notes; I'm not sure there is any..**

**Yenta; A matchmaker from 'Fiddler On the Roof' for refrence.**


End file.
